dexterslabfandomcom-20200222-history
Mom
Mom (born September 13 1966) is Dexter's and Dee Dee's red-haired mother; a woman who is afraid of germs and has trouble being around the rest of the family without her rubber gloves. She is rarely seen without her gloves, and, should she happen to lose them, starts to go insane (as in she starts having nightmarish hallucinations, featuring over sized bugs and germs) in an episode - "Pslightly Psycho" to be exact - when they have gone missing from her nightstand. Although a stereotype housewife, a few episodes imply most of Dexter's personality comes from her, including her perfectionist streaks, red hair, intelligence, and her penchant for dramatics. She speaks in a kind of Minnesotan accent. Even though Dexter's Mom was smart, Dexter's mom has been shown to be nowhere near as moronic as her husband. In fact sometimes she has been shown to be very smart. It is revealed in a flashback episode that she used to be a Valley Girl type in the 1980s, which may also be the basis for her accent. In Chess Mom it is revealed that she used to be a cheerleader in high school. She is always seen walking on her tiptoes and her feet make a very dainty, clicking sound whenever she walks around which explains how Dee Dee inherited the squishy sound her feet make when she walks around. On that note, it is revealed in one episode that Dee Dee inherited snowball fighting skills from Mom. Her real name has never been revealed, and her husband only refers to her as "honey", "dear", etc. When she was a baby, she was a pacifier sucking addict as a baby and always whined. Dexters mother has also shown to be able to fight very well. She beat up another mom, rescued Dexter from aliens, and helped Dexter save Japan. Appearance Dexter's Mom is a tall woman with large hips, small breasts, and a huge behind. In later seasons, her hips have shrunk but her butt has gotten bigger. For swimwear, she wears a green bikini. The bikini top is somewhat too small for her, revealing most of the her breast line. The bottom is also small, but does not reveal anything. In Momdark, Mandark puts on a pink bra. This infers that Mom wears a pink bra. As a baby, she wears a diaper, has a small red hair and loves sucking on her pacifier which is why she's commingly seen with a pacifier in her mouth, her normal attire is a light green polo shirt, white apron, dark green pants and high heeled shoes. Image Gallery Trivia *In PowerPuff Girls Doujinishi. Mom makes a small cameo as she is seen hugging Dexter and crying over the loss of her only daughter. *In The World's Greatest Mom. She had 10 powers 7 of them were similar to Superman Ex: Super Speed, Flight, Invulnerability, Super Strength, Heat Vision, Superhuman Breath, and Superhuman Hearing. 3 of them weren't Ex: Walkthrough Walls, The Ability to control things with her hands, and The Ability to bring object to her. *Because she is known as "Mom" or "Dexter's Mom" in the series, a few fans have consider calling her Kath, named after the first name of her voice actress, Kath Souice. Category:Characters Category:Dexter's Laboratory characters Category:Female